


Heatspark

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Faeverse AU Collection [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Anal Sex, Begging, Collaboration, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fae & Fairies, Faerie!Ignis, Fairies, Fanfic-Fanart Collab, First Time, Flowers, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Cuddling, Sex, Sex Magic, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [spicyrecipehs' Kinktober 2019, Day Eighteen] Ignis nearly flies into the glass of Gladio's window very late one night in a daze. The strange look in his eyes says that something is wrong - something strange is happening - and Gladio is the only one who can help him.





	Heatspark

**Author's Note:**

> Endless, endless, endless eternal thanks and a thousand flowers to spicyrecipehs/recipehsart for collabing with me and providing such breathtaking art for this fic! ; u ; please check them out and support their work!! Their art is so, so lovely and their renderings of Gladio and Ignis are always complete perfection!! I cried so many happy tears witnessing this beautiful art and I'm so glad I can finally post this here! It's been a work in progress for a very long time~ brace yourselves for the sexy fae Iggy gladnis fic I never thought I'd write but here we are (and I want to write mooooooooooore help meeee)
> 
> This is for a prompt fill for Day Eighteen of [spicyrecipehs](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs)' Kinktober Prompts: "Begging"
> 
> [You can find the full list here, if you'd like to join in the fun!!](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs/status/1168390597738188801) Thanks to Recipeh for offering us such a plentiful list of spicy goodness~

The full moon drifted high; beams of white light branded across Gladio's face that were bright enough to wake him. Grumpily, Gladio shuffled half-awake to the window and grabbed fistfuls of each of the curtains on either side to close them - but a sudden, muted _thunk_ against the glass made him pause. It was Ignis, wings fluttering frantically as he hovered eye-level with Gladio on the opposite side of the window. Ignis took only a moment to rub at his head before rapping his knuckles against the glass, eyes wide and panicking as he wordlessly asked to be let inside. In the moon's light, Gladio noticed the fae’s skin seemed off - pink, as if he'd burned himself… what was going on? Had that nightfae (or worse?) come back to hurt him?

Gladio unlatched the window and opened it; Ignis immediately flitted over to Gladio's hand and attempted to pull him, by a fingertip, toward the outside.

“You want me to meet you in the faehouse? Are you okay?”

“I'll explain later, please, just let yourself inside. There will be a tag on the door you can use to shrink yourself. I don't have much time. I have to go back. I… I must.”

With that Ignis took off, his wings humming a whirring buzz in the frantic speed of his rushed return to his house.

Gladio followed the instructions and walked outside to Ignis’ house. Sure enough, a tag with some unrecognizable scribblings on it was tied to the doorknob in a loose knot. Gladio knelt to pick it up and the moment his fingers touched the paper, he was eye-level with the faehouse door, the magic taking effect split-second. He knocked softly at the door, too worried to be any louder. Ignis called weakly from what Gladio guessed was the loft when the door creaked open of its own accord to let him inside.

“Forgive me for what you're about to see,” groaned the fae, voice wavering, sounding _very_ ill.

Gladio shrugged and offered a weary smile. “If you're sick, don't worry, I can help you clean it up. I'm used to it, I don't mind. Are you… okay?”

“I'm not sick, not… not exactly,” Gladio heard, but he hadn't been expecting to see what he did when he ascended to the loft and caught sight of Ignis through the parted gossamer drapings of the bed’s canopy.

Ignis was nude, his wings buzzing rapidly in intermittent bursts. He braced on his forearms and knees and was grinding his lower half helplessly into the pillow tucked between his thighs. His wings fluttered in near-perfect time with each frenzied thrust of his hips. Gladio blushed dark immediately and turned around, clearing his throat.

“Did you, um, want some privacy..?” tried Gladio, but deep down, he knew what the answer would be. Why else would Ignis have called him there? In that same part of his mind, Gladio had wondered - entertained - the idea of making love, but it never really made it past a thought or more than a daydream; not until now, not until seeing Ignis splayed out so lewdly on the bed in front of him.

“Please, no, Gladiolus, I'm… I'm in heat. It happens every year. I've gone the entire day without relief and I'm going mad! Please; don't leave me here to suffer! I beg you, please… take me. I believe… It's the only thing that will truly help. I hope you will forgive my… bluntness.” Ignis’ breath hitched before he continued in a soft, hesitant whine, “I… I can't handle this on my own yet again this year, it's too much. I thought I could, but I was mistaken. I… I honestly might die if I don't - I feel like I'm burning alive, and there's nothing I can do to stop this h-horrible feeling of need. I'm sorry, I… if this is too much to ask, you may leave… I'll think of something.”

Ignis’ words dissolved into soft gasps, his hands grabbing, gripping, ungripping and pulling at the sheets in blind distress, tugging to the point of almost tearing them. Ignis spared a wide-eyed glance back to Gladio before burying his face in the pillow to mask a loud, breathy moan. The faerie was so far gone in heat his usual sense of politeness was wavering into desperation, and Gladio couldn't help but find himself thinking, _oh no, I shouldn’t leave him like this..._

Gladio slowly turned back around and carefully inched his way closer, having made his decision. “I want to help,” he said, resting a hand on Ignis' back. The skin really was burning - Gladio pulled his hand away as if touching a scalding kettle.

“I don't care what you do to me so long as it brings release. _Please, Gladiolus.”_

Swallowing nervously, Gladio rested his hand on Ignis’ back once again, marveling at the impressive warmth that emanated from the fae’s heated skin. “Is this… really okay? Are you sure?”

_“Yes,”_ Ignis groaned, his wings fluttering as Gladio’s broad palm slowly swept across the curve of the fae’s arched back. Turning slightly, Ignis reached out and grabbed hold of Gladio’s nearest hand to him and swiftly pushed it down between his body and the pillow to prove his words. Although it was very much apparent, Ignis whispered, “I need this. I need _you._ Please, I’m burning up inside… can’t you feel it?”

“Alright… I’ll help you. I’m not gonna hurt you, am I?”

“Nothing hurts more than the agony of having to wait this out. I’m sure I can handle it.” Ignis chuckled, but the noise was lost to pleasure as Gladio finally joined him on the bed. Unsure of what exactly to do first, Gladio slowly shed his clothes until he was naked. Ignis watched, wide eyes locked on to Gladio’s fingertips as he moved and Gladio could swear the fae was drooling at one point but was too far gone to realize. Whatever they were about to do, Gladio prayed it would help. He felt terrible that Ignis had to go through so much agony alone prior, but at the very least, this was a small favor in return for all of the things that Ignis had done for him.

With a hesitant noise of his own, Gladio pulled Ignis closer to him. Even though both were still kneeling, the proximity seemed to help ease the crackle of tension in the air, the frantic rustling of Ignis’ wings now dulled to an occasional ruffling. Careful not to crush the delicate wings against his chest, Gladio kissed first along Ignis’ neck and followed by trailing his lips slowly and reverently down the fae’s trembling back.

“It’s okay, Iggy,” Gladio mumbled, raising his lips away from burning skin just enough to speak, “I might be a bit out of practice, but - I’ll take care of you. It’ll be okay. We’ll get you through this.”

Even though Gladio took time to remind himself to not get carried away, he couldn’t help but let instinct take over - any time Ignis let out a whimper, Gladio paid more attention to lingering - any time Ignis flinched, he pulled away to venture his touch and his lips elsewhere. He wanted this to bring Ignis relief rather than stress. The noises Ignis was making merged seamlessly between pleasure and pain as he writhed into the sheets, a difficult distinction for Gladio to pinpoint exactly; he’d paused nonetheless each time Ignis gasped. When Ignis began to shudder uncontrollably - body alight as if emanating invisible fire - Gladio rubbed a broad palm along Ignis’ spine to hopefully ease him into relaxation.

_“Relax, Iggy,”_ coaxed Gladio as his palm trailed up and between Ignis’ wing joints, and that was when the shuddering ceased, replaced by a soft, near-keening whine from the fae.

“I… I’m sorry, I…” Ignis hesitated, shifting just barely to move Gladio’s palm further up his back, where his wings began to rustle, the sound echoing of a book turning pages. “I never did tell you… my back… my wings are extremely sensitive. I… I apologize.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s alright,” Gladio hummed, lifting his palm to instead place a kiss in the space on Ignis’ back between his wings. “I’ll be gentle. Promise. I won’t hurt you, I’m here to help.”

“Th… thank… thank you.”

Soon, Gladio’s tongue, warm and certain in its path, replaced his gently kneading fingertips; he licked and kissed and offered soft nibbles along the delicate join between wing and skin until Ignis unraveled beneath him into a shivering, near-sobbing mess.

“Please, _please, Gladiolus,”_ the fae barely managed between trembling gasps, “No more waiting. I need you inside me. _Right now.”_

“...Protection?” asked Gladio, the thought immediately crossing his mind yet only one word able to pass his lips before they sealed right back to Ignis’ hot skin to deliver more reverent kisses. All he really wanted was to ensure that Ignis would get through this heat that plagued him, so he wasn’t in pain or discomfort any longer.

“Nevermind the… _ah…”_ Ignis cut himself off to bite down hard on his lip, preventing a rather loud moan from escaping, “ - protection, you needn’t worry…”

And that was all it took for Gladio, who was more than ready. Perhaps this heat that Ignis was experiencing was infectious, because Gladio, too, felt the undeniable urge just to be joined with his lover - no shame, no hesitating, just pure energy.

“How do you want to do this?” Gladio wanted to ask, but as if reading his mind, Ignis - in a strange burst of sudden magic - disappeared in a flurry of flower petals, his hands reforming first to direct Gladio against the bed on his back. Vines, unseen from before, trailed down like winding snakes from the top of the canopy, carefully aiding Ignis in his efforts while the rest of his body reappeared from the sudden scattered mess of flower petals. Gladio relaxed as best as he could and found himself watching the vines’ leaves undulating across his skin in a strangely whispering, gentle touch as they trailed over his arms, parted his legs and bent them at the knees ever so slightly…

_“Breathe,”_ came Ignis’ voice floating from above as his face appeared, no longer obscured by petals.

As asked, Gladio inhaled deeply - was he shaking? - and stretched his arms to welcome Ignis into an embrace. The vines at his sides seemed to agree, shuddering as their tendrils traced along his arms, paying special attentions to the inked curves of his tattoo.

In a single moment, Ignis enveloped him completely, the fae’s entire body reforming and offering a comfortable weight against Gladio’s lap. There was no entering, no motions on Gladio’s behalf, just a pure, whole, deep join between them. A surprised gasp was all that Gladio could manage, but Ignis kept it back with a passionate kiss, tongue twining with Gladio’s as the vines surrounding them danced along Gladio’s shuddering body as if mirroring the motions of their conjurer.

“This is what I’ve wanted for so, _so_ long,” breathed Ignis, after breaking their kiss to speak. They remained still together, as both took a long moment to calculate that this was happening, not a dream on Gladio’s part, not a heat-induced delusion on Ignis’ part. This was real. And it was beautiful.

“I apologize,” Ignis continued, “that this had to happen so suddenly… if only I’d had more time…”

“I don’t mind,” Gladio admitted, a pleasure-dazed smile lingering on his lips. “Not at all. Did you want to keep going?”

Ignis nodded, his blond hair swishing softly across his forehead, nearly into his eyes. With one hand, Gladio reached up to tuck it away, whispering into another kiss, “I’m ready when you are.”

The pace was slow at first, an adjustment, but quickly kindled into more passion as minutes passed, discomforts eased, the intoxicating air of heat and sweat and sex that surrounded them too much to ignore any longer. Ignis clung to Gladio’s shoulders, his hair, anything he could reach. Gladio just held onto Ignis’ hips in a gentle, guiding grip, savoring the intermittent pulsed flutters of Ignis’ wings in the pauses between thrusts. Each time Ignis brought his hips down, Gladio pushed back with perfectly matching force, both fully in tune with the other’s slightest motion.

“Iggy, I love you so much,” groaned Gladio, a hitched breath catching in his throat as Ignis found the perfect angle that sent him fully deep within, “So much… you’re so beautiful…” Gladio wished he could see more, memorize everything, but his eyes were half-lidded and refused to open further; the whole experience was like living a lucid dream and yet, there was no denying the sensations that sent his head spinning. He knew as well with the way a building heat curled and twisted within his gut, that he wasn’t going to last much longer. But he would hold out, for Ignis, because he knew he had to.

“I-Ignis - ”

“Gladiolus!!”

They came together with hardly a second between. Through it, Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis tightly and when he finally was able to open his eyes again, they widened in disbelief when he caught Ignis’ angled features - his body - _the whole loft_ \- covered, bursting with plant life: flowers, vines, fruiting branches… the entire space was aglow with glittering flecks of green and gold and blue in the lingering aftermath of a powerful release; surely what must have been something more than just heat. It was magic. Energy.

“You… you okay?” asked Gladio, tone wavering as he slowly peeled a curling grapevine from its winding around his palms.

“Yes, I’m… - oh, dear, I’ve made quite a mess, haven’t I?”

It seemed Ignis wasn’t referring to just the faintly glowing spatter of fluids between them - after coming down from his own high, Ignis glanced around the room and let out an exhausted laugh, the tips of his lightly-pointed teeth showing past his weary smile.

“Goodness. It hasn’t been this _intense_ in years. I’ll be picking grapes for a while, it seems. Oh, and lemons, too.”

With another humored chuckle, Ignis reached up above Gladio’s head and produced a golf-ball-sized lemon in his palm.

“This happens every time?”

“Usually it’s just flowers. Although… I have a thought that this might have gone outside the house this time…”

A glance through the window above the bed and - the neatly clipped grass of Gladio’s yard had burst into a cluster of globe mallows, tulips, carnations… and that was just what they could see from the loft.

“Are you better, now?” asked Gladio, reminded of their circumstances by the lingering warmth concentrating in the loft, almost like a greenhouse.

“I will be, for a while. I’m afraid this heat lasts for an entire week, but, I ought to be alright at least until tomorrow.” Ignis answered, smiling, uncaring that he was still perched on top of Gladio, and Gladio still inside him. “I’d like to stay like this for tonight, if you don’t mind the clutter.”

“Don’t mind at all. Hell, we’ll have breakfast in bed tomorrow, yeah?” Gladio hummed, a chuckle light on his exhausted lips. “I’ll feed you grapes like those old pictures of the kings in fairy tales?”

“Those ‘tales’ are almost always humanborn, I hope you know that,” Ignis whispered, eyes closed as he rested against Gladio after wiping a hand down each of their chests, causing the fluids to disappear along with the movement of his palm. “Perhaps I ought to tell you some _real_ faerie tales, one day.”

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! It's a bit different than my usual faeverse writes that I've posted, but I've been super excited to share this collab with everyone!! What started off as a passing thought turned into a whole big, magical fic and I'm so glad I was able to write it! Also thanks to my fae server friends for encouraging me with all sorts of ideas and participating in feral fae thoughts with me xD you all are so lovely!


End file.
